Conventionally, a virtual camera has been controlled automatically, or an orientation of a virtual camera has been controlled by providing inputs and instructions through an operation portion while information resulting from image pick-up by the virtual camera is checked.
It has been difficult, however, to control a virtual camera while an overall condition of the virtual camera arranged in a virtual space is grasped.
The present disclosure was made to solve the problems as above, and an object is to provide a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system, capable of controlling a virtual camera while an overall condition of the virtual camera arranged in a virtual space is grasped.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus, causing one or more processors to perform a region display module having, together with an object representing a virtual camera located within a virtual space, at least a part of a region representing a range within the virtual space for setting a position of the object displayed, an input acceptance module accepting an input for the displayed object, an object posture setting module setting a posture of the object based on the input to the input acceptance module, a virtual camera control module controlling the virtual camera based on the posture of the object set by the object posture setting module, and a picked-up image display module having a picked-up image displayed, which is picked up by the virtual camera controlled by the virtual camera control module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the region display module has, together with the object, at least a part of an arrangement map displayed, which shows a region within the virtual space corresponding to a range in which a position of the object can be set.
In the exemplary embodiment, the object posture setting module sets the posture of the object selected based on the input accepted by the input acceptance module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the input acceptance module is implemented by a touch panel, and the object posture setting module sets the selected posture of the object based on a direction input accepted by the touch panel.
In the exemplary embodiment, an object movement control module controlling movement of the object based on the input to the input acceptance module is further provided.
In the exemplary embodiment, the object movement control module controls the posture of the object based on a direction of movement of the object in response to the input for the object to the input acceptance module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the input acceptance module is implemented by a touch panel, and a switching module switching to execution of any one of the object posture setting module and the object movement control module based on a time period during which a state of selection of the object in response to a touch input to the touch panel continues is further provided.
In the exemplary embodiment, the switching module switches to execution of the object movement control module from the object posture setting module when a time period during which the state of selection of the object in response to the touch input to the touch panel continues is equal to or longer than a prescribed period of time.
In the exemplary embodiment, the object posture setting module adjusts an orientation of the object based on an input to the input acceptance module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the object posture setting module rotates the object while a position of the object is maintained.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus is connected to a plurality of display devices, the region display module has one display device of the plurality of display devices provide display, and the picked-up image display module has another display device different from one display device of the plurality of display devices provide display.
In the exemplary embodiment, the region display module has a display device which can be held by a user provide display, and the picked-up image display module has a stationary display device provide display.
In the exemplary embodiment, a plurality of virtual cameras are provided, and the region display module has a plurality of objects corresponding to the plurality of virtual cameras, respectively, displayed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the picked-up image display module has the picked-up images picked by the plurality of virtual cameras, respectively, displayed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the input acceptance module accepts an input for one object of the plurality of objects, and the picked-up image display module has the picked-up image picked up by the virtual camera corresponding to the object selected in response to the input to the input acceptance module of the plurality of objects displayed in a highlighted manner as compared with picked-up images picked up by other virtual cameras corresponding to remaining objects.
In the exemplary embodiment, the picked-up image display module has the picked-up image picked up by the virtual camera corresponding to the object selected in response to the input to the input acceptance module displayed as being surrounded by picked-up images picked up by all virtual cameras.
In the exemplary embodiment, the region display module allocates a marker for identifying each of the plurality of objects and has the marker displayed, and the picked-up image display module allocates a marker corresponding to the picked up image from the virtual camera and has the marker displayed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the region display module has a marker object displayed, which is obtained by symbolizing the virtual camera.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus including a region display module having, together with an object representing a virtual camera located within a virtual space, at least a part of a region representing a range within the virtual space for setting a position of the object displayed, an input acceptance module accepting an input for the displayed object, an object posture setting module setting a posture of the object based on the input to the input acceptance module, a virtual camera control module controlling the virtual camera based on the posture of the object set by the object posture setting module, and a picked-up image display module having a picked-up image displayed, which is picked up by the virtual camera controlled by the virtual camera control module.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, including the steps of displaying, together with an object representing a virtual camera located within a virtual space, at least a part of a region representing a range within the virtual space for setting a position of the object, accepting an input for the displayed object, setting a posture of the object based on the input, controlling the virtual camera based on the set posture of the object, and displaying a picked-up image picked up by the controlled virtual camera.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system, including a region display module having, together with an object representing a virtual camera located within a virtual space, at least a part of a region representing a range within the virtual space for setting a position of the object displayed, an input acceptance module accepting an input for the displayed object, an object posture setting module setting a posture of the object based on the input to the input acceptance module, a virtual camera control module controlling the virtual camera based on the posture of the object set by the object posture setting module, and a picked-up image display module having a picked-up image displayed, which is picked up by the virtual camera controlled by the virtual camera control module.
According to the exemplary embodiment, a virtual camera can be controlled while an overall condition of the virtual camera in a space is grasped.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.